Accidentally, Luckily In Love
by GoodMorningFlower
Summary: 5 years ago, he had come home early to surprise his new wife only to find a stranger in his bed. Trying to move forward in his life and forget about those horrific events, he runs into a vaguely familiar face. What is Naruto to do when the past won't let go? -ADOPTED from Rin-kun the Cat!- SaiNaru KibaNaru and various other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Accident 1: Cheating Disaster**

…***…**

Disclaimer: Naruto Series is never Rin-kuns' nor Flowers'.

Warnings: AU. Chapter 1 is Rated-T. If you're homophobic, this fanfic is not for you. OOC-ness.

…*…

**"****Accidentally, Luckily In-Love****"**

**Accident 1: Cheating Disaster**

_Story by __**Rin-kun **__Adopted by__** GoodMorningFlower**_

2,048 words

…*…

Cheated-hubby's POV

I was earlier than usual that day as I wanted to surprise my new wife. So I bought a lovely bouquet of wild lilies on my way home. She loved flowers. Humming to myself, I was puzzled to see that the door was unlocked as I always reminded my wife to lock the door. It was so hard to trust people these days!

Cautiously I went in; it was unusually quiet. Typically she would always greet me cheerfully while cooking in the kitchen. But then it was earlier in the day so I dismissed the thought. So I tiptoed to our bedroom, guessing she was there, with the bouquet at hand. I was excited to see my dear wife's surprised expression to this romantic act of mine; I loved surprising her, but then…

I saw a man sprawled on our bed, naked?! What the hell? Me, Uzumaki Naruto, twenty-one years and plus months of earth life, married to Haruno Sakura, for what, six months?! I never would have thought I would arrive home one day and see the man my wife was cheating with?! It was hard for me to understand. I was too clouded with emotion and confusion and hurt.

I was fuming mad, in a rage, so I grabbed the man and pulled him to his feet. About to punch him straight in his face, he caught my wrist and pinned me to the wall easily, catching me off guard and only fuelling my fire.

"Mmph, let go you asshole!" I struggled vainly, the adrenaline kicked through my system, telling me to hurt this stranger. To hurt first and question later.

"Asshole, me?" I heard him chuckle. "Who's the asshole here hm? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"What the- Are you calling _me_ an ass? Fuck you! With what you did with my wife, you've got nerve!" I struggled still but the man just wouldn't budge. He gripped my wrist really hard and it hurt. Even so, his nakedness didn't seem to faze me. I was still on "destroy" mode.

"Ooh, you're Sakura's hubby?" I heard him chuckle again. "Now, now, I wouldn't expect her to cheat on someone like you. Awww, you poor thing."

"Mmph." No hope in struggling. How dare he sound so condescending towards me?! Why should he pity me? He was banging my wife! He wasn't allowed to feel anything but guilt and pain from the beating I wanted to give him.

"I thought she was cheating because you were a dick face. Didn't think it was because her man is dickless." He didn't really know what side he was standing on, and he dared laugh at me? What about this situation was normal or something to laugh about?

"Bastard, say that again? How dare you call me dickle- mmmmph mmmnn," I was cut off with the man's surprise attack. He kissed me so roughly I could only still myself and wait for him to pull away. He slid his tongue inside my mouth, tasting me, exploring me. I was panicking, struggling with all my might, but the man just seemed so strong and impossible against me. Irrational thoughts swirled through my mind.

This was the man that had sex with my wife just moments ago, and now he was kissing me. What the hell was wrong with this dude? He does know I'm the husband of the married girl he just banged, right? Did he have a grudge against me? Hell I didn't even know this dude.

"Oh gods, that felt great. Hey, y'know what? Your wife's an idiot," he said as he paused a bit and looked me straight in the eye. He had onyx eyes that burned with something I didn't want to be familiar with. Then with a smirk he started sucking my neck and grinding against me.

"Fuck-"

"Oh ho, you want me to fuck you? Good boy," he purred then threw me onto the bed. I tried to get up and run for it but he was quick to pin me again.

He gripped my wrists above my head with one hand and smirked down at me. I was startled when he started at my buckles and the next thing I knew my pants and boxers came flying away. I was quivering below him, stunned and suddenly afraid as he was atop me. I didn't know what to do. I could see him still smirking and he looked at me as if admiring a piece of art which made me all the more pissed. The flash of anger renewed my fight against him.

"What the hell's wrong with you, you animal?!"

"Hm, now I would watch my mouth if I were you; you wouldn't want me to get anymore excited than I am now," he warned, grinding his nakedness against me.

"And why's that, you ass? I'm not afraid of your empty threats, dipshit."

He chuckled. "Oh, but they aren't. And you see, I haven't even threatened you since you harshly woke me up, jackass." I tried to give him a piece of my mind but he stopped me. "Hush, hush, baby. Enough with your harsh mouth. I want to hear from your lovely lips nothing but lustful moans, okay? I also wanna remind you of how thin your walls are. It would be embarrassing for your end. And you wanna know why I think your wife's stupid? It's because she already has you but she's always looking for some other fun. Or maybe it's because she didn't wanna taint you hm? But I just feel sorry for her, because I'll be helping myself to you. You're so fuckable you know." Was he crazy? What dude would ever tell a dude he's fuckable? Crazy ass. He was out of his mind. I prayed for someone to help me. I was in trouble.

I was suppressing the tears that were leaking from my blue eyes. I felt the insane man sucking my collarbone and undressing me completely despite my struggles. He found his way to my chest and started kissing and licking and sucking what he could help himself to there. Completely naked, I shivered.

I was feeling numb to all the sensations and emotions that were coursing through me. I felt him pumping my hard member. It was shocking that I could still have an erection in that situation. I didn't even remember when it started to swell up. Sensing I was at my end, I figured he did too because he stopped pumping me. I was more than a little startled when he pushed apart my thighs and spread my legs. And all the more when I felt him push a finger against my hole, and gasped as the finger went in. Overwhelmed, I couldn't take the pressure any more; I fainted.

…*…

I woke up to a familiar scream. Then I felt the person beside me sit up. There were voices; one a very familiar person and the other a slightly familiar one. One is mad and shrieking, one is sleepy and calm. I was still too spaced out so I didn't mind anymore and drifted back to sleep.

…*…

I opened my eyes and the blurry vision of my bedroom ceiling greeted me. I felt groggy like I had slept for a long time. Getting out of bed, I stretched a bit and felt my hips and groin sting. I was aching all over and I was reminded of that man but I didn't want it to ruin my morning so I shrugged it off. Instead I started on my morning rituals: washed my face and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I went to the dining area but saw no usual breakfast set on the table. I wandered back to the bedroom dazedly and glanced at the side table and saw it was already seven thirty, just half an hour before my first class of university started. I also saw a paper with familiar hand writing on it. It was Sakura's. I got the paper and it read:

_I loved you, I still love you, and I'll love you forever. I'll be leaving because I love you so much. It's best that you don't search for me, Naruto. I just need to get out of here and I need you to understand that. We just can't be the way you wanted us to be. I'm sorry. Please know; you're the only one I've ever loved. – Sakura_

I couldn't believe it. Sakura left me and still said she loved me. The only girl that I've ever loved, my first girlfriend, first date, first kiss, first sex, first everything, just left me like that. And before that, I was sexually assaulted by her man.

Sakura and I had met in middle school. She caught my attention out of all the people there. I was attracted to her hair and eyes. It took me a month to gather the courage to talk to her since she was one of those school idols that people would always crowd around. I remembered her cold approach to me; I sensed then that she didn't like me because I looked dorky when we were in middle school. We weren't even friends until senior high and that's when she started to notice me. We were 16 and it was winter break when I finally got the courage to confess to her, and she delightedly accepted. We had our first kiss then.

After months of exclusively dating, Sakura and I did it. It was in a love hotel near the mall we had been in for window shopping. I told her it was my first time and that I knew I'd suck. And I was both relieved and disappointed when she told me she'd done it a couple of times before and that she knew how to pleasure me well. And indeed she did.

We loved each other very much. It was blissful. We had been lovers for almost four years when she told me she was pregnant. I was a first year university student then. That's when I thought it was destiny and decided to ask her hand in marriage. We took our vow a week later.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe her. We got married just six months ago and then she left. She left me just like that. I never thought she'd do anything like this to me. Not after our baby died on her fourth month and she even had a mental break-down. I had foolishly thought that incident just brought us closer together.

She loved me she said; what a lie. A 4+ year relationship, a marriage, a miscarriage, and she broke it off with me with cheating on me, her man raping me and a note? Okay fine, I wouldn't look for her. I didn't care what happened to her anymore. Maybe this was a sign that I had to focus on finishing my degree. So from then on I focused only on university. Trust no one. Love no one. Forget about her.

…*…

(Six months later)

That day was our first year wedding anniversary. I wondered if she remembered. Or if she even cared. If she hadn't left me and if our baby didn't die, I would probably have been the happiest man on earth. I missed her so much. I hoped she was doing better than I was. But what was I thinking? I said I'd never mind her already. Stupid mind, you didn't have to think about her. Stupid heart, you didn't have to beat for her. Stupid, stupid me.

What was a hopeless romantic, still in love with the wife who left me, like me to do? I heard once that a way to forget a past love was to have a new one. But how would I be able to find a new love at that point? I still loved my wife so much.

Ring riiing, riiiing riiiing ring.

There was the bell for end period. I had to hurry to my next class; it was at the far end building.

"Oof-" What the hell? I was so gonna be late. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you all right? Let me hel-" Huh? …

…*…

Ok, so this is Rin-Kun's original story line. I just edited it and made it pretty haha! I have adopted this story, **WITH PERMISSION! **Please Read and Review!

My love,

**GMF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Accident 2: Love at First Bump**

…*…

Disclaimer: Naruto Series is never Rin-kun's or Flowers'.

Warnings: AU. Chapter 2 is Rated-T. If you're homophobic, this fanfic is not for you. OOC-ness. SaiNaru

…*…

**"****Accidentally, Luckily In-Love****"**

**Accident 2: Love at First Bump**

_Story by __**Rin-kun **__Adopted by__** GoodMorningFlower**_

1,489 words

...*…

Bumped Stranger's POV

It had been a normal day thus far. I had woken up early, jogged for thirty minutes, showered, ate breakfast, and started classes; the usual weekday. I was eating my post-lunch waiting for my next class and watching the people around me as I usually did. I enjoyed people-watching.

A few more minutes until my next class started, and just three more classes before I could go home. It was almost sad how I was already looking forward to being home. Lots of students had been passing by; I guessed it was almost the start of next period. I got ready to go.

I was halfway to my class when the bell for end period sounded. Students started crowding the hallway. Good thing I was almost at my next classroom or I would have been stuck with the human traffic there.

I bumped into a very solid mass, knocking all my things out of my hands.

Shit, was this person blind? "Oh, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you all right?" Wow, what a pretty man! And I loved his voice too. There was an allure about his bright blonde hair and tanned skin that I couldn't help the urge to kiss him.

"Let me hel-"

Mmm, his lips were the softest. Curiously, I pressed forward, wondering what would happen if I slipped my tongue in. He tasted so good, his mouth so warm and inviting. What a slim waist he had too! This was a boy but-

My thoughts were interrupted when he slapped me, pulling away with wide blue eyes and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.

"You- you creep! What the fuck do you think you're doing!? I already said I'm sorry didn't I? Is this your idea of payback?" he sure could be loud. Mentally chuckling, I brushed it off. It was still pretty and cute. Oh and with those whisker-like scars on his cheeks he looked like a fox. I wanted to tease him.

"Ouch, that stings. You not only look like a girl, you hit like one too." I wanted to know his reaction.

"Shut up you asshole! Don't you have any manners? I asked you a question, you should answer!" demanded the furious fox. My, he sure looked cuter when pissed.

"Oh you did? My bad! You were too loud. I went deaf with your question. What was it?" I couldn't help but tease him some more. He really made it too easy for me!

"Aargh! Why you-" he charged at me but the bell rang, saving him from my next move, regretfully. "Fuck! I can't be late for my class. You're lucky I'm in a hurry asshole! Just don't run into me again or I'll strangle you." The cute fox threatened before he dashed to the opposite building.

Crap! I had forgotten to get his name and e-mail. Ah well, I guessed I would just look for him. As if that would be hard; the campus wasn't that large. And what was this wild thumping in my heart? Ah yes, finally…

…*…

For as long as I could remember, I've been gay. At times, I had crossed over and explored having girlfriends before, but I'd rather not discuss them. They were definitely not my proudest moments. My first boyfriend was my neighbor back when I was in Seattle; which was when I stayed with my mom when I was in sixth grade. Though I'm glad I cut it off with him before I moved back here in Japan. We had kept with each other for almost three years before I moved.

I've been a player ever since. Lots of one night stands, a couple of fuck buddies but I never keep them around longer than a month. Honestly I've never been in a serious relationship. Well, except for my first lover and boyfriend. Since he was my first, I thought it was serious but then I realized I was only after the pleasure. The thrill of conquering something new. I get bored too easily.

I had girlfriends before but they were just for convenience, since my parents didn't know I was gay. Sure I had sex with them, but compared to boys, those girls were just mere substitutes. They did not even come close to satisfying me the way a good looking, fiery guy could.

As a sexual predator, I could say that I'm a fast mover. I'm quick to see and appreciate beauty. So when I see a rare one I make my move right away. Yeah, there are lots of beauties on earth. It's been difficult for me to stick to one person so I decided, long ago, not to have a partner.

But as I've been waking up alone in my bed for almost half of my twenty-two years of living, I wanted to have that destined lover. Yes, I have wanted to meet my soul mate. The person who could fill my thoughts and warm my heart, fulfill all my spiritual and physical needs, that one person who could make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. That one person whom I would sacrifice my self for and who'd be my only reason for living. That person I thought I'd never find; I was losing hope. For the longest time I had been waiting, but that person finally, at long last, appeared.

…*…

I had been asking around for that blonde fox, desperate to find him. Learning that he was quite popular among the students, mostly male, I wasn't surprised. I couldn't agree more on their comments about him. Though, as much as I agreed with them, I fought the urge to kick those punks' asses. They'd been talking about the blonde, _my_ blonde fox, as if they were wolves who had found a real delectable prey.

Damn, I knew the fox had a strong appeal, but I didn't think it was this strong. I hadn't stopped thinking about him since the first time he bumped into me a few weeks ago. He was a few inches shorter than me, and super cute. It was good that he was; at least it was obvious who the bottom would be. But even if he was taller than me, no way would I ever give up being the top. He was so amazing. Surprisingly, I have never been this way over a prospect lover before. So I vowed to myself that I would make him mine sooner or later.

I had been told that they always saw the blonde in the library every afternoon of Tuesdays and Thursdays. So I waited here excitedly in the school library for almost an hour. I couldn't wait to get a glimpse of my fox. And speaking of the devil!

I couldn't just steal a glimpse of him. It wasn't good enough. I needed to talk to him, touch him, and tell him that he warmed my heart… Sheesh, I began to sound all high-school-girly over him. But I want us to become lovers right then. I couldn't hold back anymore. I couldn't wait. I decided; it's now or never.

"Hi, I'm Sai. Naruto, I have fallen fo-"

"You shit! You really want to get a beating? Prepare yourself, tough guy!" Cut off by my fox and greeted with these harsh words instead. Then he came charging towards me, fist raised and aiming straight at my face. But I loved him so I was going do whatever it took just to have my feelings known to my fox. For him to hear me out.

I shut my eyes tightly, anticipating the coming pain, but it never did. I opened my eyes to see what had delayed the fox's punch. What the-?

…*…

Fox's POV

The hell? This damned guy really wanted a piece of me, eh?! Well, I'd show him, and I'd show him good. How dare he show his face to me after he made me come late to my class?! He had an awful lot of nerves! And to think I would have forgotten the incident if it weren't for him showing up. Aargh, I could remember the humiliation of coming late to class! The professor and all of my classmates were disturbed with their lecture; everyone had their eyes on me. I didn't want any attention, not even the slightest bit. And what the fuck's sake was that kiss for!? Uck, that was so gross! Who just goes around kissing total strangers?

I told him he'd be strangled if we ever met again, didn't I? Screw him, screw him to hell. And what was that happy face of his? It crossed my mind that he was mocking me. Maybe he was. If I were him I'd be shaking with fear. Didn't he get my pissed aura? My threats? He was really gonna get it.

I charged! But wait, was that …

Sakura!

…*…

This is still Rin-Kun's original work. I only edited the chapter to make it pretty! **Please Read & Review!**

All my love,

**GMF**


End file.
